


活下去

by Gentleaying



Series: 环太纪元 [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket
Series: 环太纪元 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655662





	活下去

1.未亡人  
人并不确切地知道自己的左脑或右脑正在发出什么指令，左右脑之间也无法预知或控制彼此，所以基于人脑运作原理制造出来的神经交互系统只能将参与者的记忆和感受统一成为一体而无法让互感中的二人预知对方的思维或行动。当然精神同步率的高低在这一点上也帮不了什么忙，这一点是有证据证明的——猎人学院精神同步率的最高记录来自游侠组合贝克特兄弟，哥哥扬希的殉职状况是被巨兽从猎人危险流浪者的驾驶舱扯了出去，当时他正在同与他保持互感的弟弟罗利说话——之所以这里用“说话”这个词是因为罗利也不知道哥哥是想安慰他、鼓励他还是别的什么（扬希死时罗利的处境相对更糟糕）——而弟弟的大脑并没有从神经交互系统那里得到下半句，不管是哥哥说之前还是被拽走之后。那是一个被生生切断的链接，猎人服役史上唯一一个被单方面切断的链接。  
“罗利，听我说，你需要——”  
扬希·贝克特死不见尸，贝克特兄弟只剩一人*。  
尽管扬希的阵亡与罗利的自作主张存在某种联系，但罗利在扬希被迫退出互感后的应战足够算得上是个战斗英雄。不过罗利并不同意这个说法，他甚至不以幸存者自居。  
“我和你一样是死过一次的人了，扬斯，我是你的未亡人。”罗利对着互感另一端的沉默说。  
幽灵同步原本只是神经交互系统的后遗症，指游侠在长期互感结束后产生的“我仍处于互感状态”的错觉。而对罗利·贝克特而言幽灵同步的体验伴随着扬希死后他经历的每一天，并且他否认后遗症这个说法，他认为除了哥哥的精神体被自己的大脑保存外找不到合理的方法解释为什么能冷静地独自解决战斗——冷静从来不是罗利·贝克特永远的特质，冷静的贝克特只会是扬希。  
2.死魂灵  
扬希被迫退出互感的过程非常快，历时应该是以毫秒为单位的，在那不出两秒的时间里未亡人罗利与扬希同样经历了濒死的绝望与恐惧。幸存的战斗英雄罗利的肉体活在这个世界上，各个关节活动正常肺能进行呼吸作用大脑能思考，他看起来和所有的活人无异，但他生的一切都蒙上了死亡的阴影。死每一天都在折磨着罗利，而他从来不肯寻求解脱。对罗利来说这并不是自我惩罚的一种方式，而是因为他坚信扬希活在他的脑子里，他不能承受再一次失去自己的哥哥，自己唯一的亲人。  
这种感觉真是微妙，住在同一个大脑里的一个灵魂已经死了，他不会再从深度的睡眠中被自己的弟弟吵醒，不会再被疯狂迷恋机甲的少女勾引，不会再想方设法地保护小自己三岁的弟弟，因为他只是一团灰色的沉重的无法被证明存在的死魂灵。但是罗利·贝克特决不放弃。  
从程序上说，失去搭档的游侠应回到PPDC接受精神评估以确定能否再次接受精神融合从而驾驶猎人。但是罗利·贝克特从医院里跑了，他跑回了安克雷奇的海岸，他成了一名工作在“生命之墙”计划第一线的建筑工人。从此罗利·贝克特工作的每一天都是可以看到吞噬了自己哥哥生命的大海的每一天。  
3.新生  
罗利在赶赴香港的漫长旅途中思考究竟是彭蒂科斯元帅的哪一句话打动了他这个死魂灵寄居的未亡人，他本该心如止水、不为所动，最终在地球毁灭的过程中和所有普通人一样死在不为人知的角落，这是他原本的计划。  
“这个世界就要完了。你想死在哪里？这儿还是猎人上！”斯泰克·彭蒂科斯给出的甚至不是问句，他要对罗利说的只有“在猎人”上而已。  
让肉体和寄居在体内的死魂灵死在一样的地方——这是罗利收到的最大的诱惑！罗利没有拒绝，他去了香港。  
罗利抱着必死的决心去了世界上最后一个运作中的破碎穹顶，见到了扬希口中的“我们的姑娘”，那个让扬希发誓再也不会多看别的女人一眼的“她”。她比五年零四个月之前更美了，罗利看着她想到的第一件事却是：“扬斯，你的位置现在要归我了。”  
与真子·森互感的结果令罗利非常的震惊——罗利曾以为与别人互感会让与扬希互感的那种感觉消失在自己的脑子，结果并没有，扬希仍在在罗利的脑中保护着他，就像是扬希留在罗利精神中的部分已经和活下来的罗利形成了新的生命体！  
有扬希的体贴与罗利的冲劲儿，或许贝克特兄弟确实成了一个人，这个贝克特经历巨兽战争，还有更多年可以活下去……


End file.
